Miércoles de dos por uno
by Azhy
Summary: Drabble. Donde es miércoles de ramen, Naruto piensa que deberían tener una cita y Sakura cree que es mala idea. /Feliz cumpleaños, Elade.


Disclaimer applied.

.

* * *

.

—Creo que deberíamos salir.

Sakura lo miró por encima del bol humeante de ramen. Él no la miraba, engullía su comida con desesperación, como si alguien fuese a aparecer de la nada para robársela.

—Estamos saliendo —puntualizó.

—No me refiero a salir a comer ramen —ella sonrió cuando Naruto se sonrojó—. Me refiero a… como una pareja.

Estuvo a punto de reír, pero se convenció de que era un tema que debía tratarse con seriedad.

—Es mala idea.

—¿Eh? —Naruto parecía francamente sorprendido—. ¿Por qué? —chilló testarudamente.

Sakura casi sonrió. Internamente le alegraba que Naruto volviera a actuar normalmente. El que siguiera con esa repentina madurez podría dificultarle más las cosas.

—Porque, aparte de Kakashi−sensei, tú y yo no tenemos nada en común.

—Yo creo que tenemos muchísimo en común, Sakura−chan.

—¿En serio? —debatió con la misma atención que se le presta a un insecto. Sí no eres Shino, claro está.

—¡Por supuesto! —sonrió—. Somos de la misma edad, tenemos el mismo maestro, los mismos amigos y, por si no fuera poco, nuestro carácter es muy parecido —argumentó emocionado.

Sakura probó su ramen antes de contestar—. Yo tengo un pésimo carácter. Tú bien lo sabes.

—Pero siempre estás feliz, Sakura−chan. Siempre sonríes, igual que yo —enfatizando sus palabras, sonrió mostrando una blanca dentadura—. Eres siempre positiva, además de muy fuerte. Y lo más importante: amas y proteges a los tuyos.

—Las sonrisas no siempre implican felicidad, Naruto. Basta con mirar a Sai —le ofreció una mueca triste y bajó la vista hacia el ramen—. No soy positiva. Al momento de pelear me enfrento al temor y la indecisión. Dudo, al contrario de ti.

—Sakura−chan…

—No soy realmente fuerte, solo tengo un buen puño —rió sin gracia—. Y, al contrario de ti, odio más de lo que he amado.

—Tú… ¿odiar? —al Uzumaki le pareció casi inconcebible.

—Extraño, ¿no? —una expresión amarga se focalizó en su rostro—. ¿Sabías que odio el color verde?

—Tus ojos son verdes.

—Preferiría decir que son jade.

Quiso sonreír, pero el gesto no llegó a sus ojos.

—Odio los días de lluvia, me parecen ridículamente nostálgicos. Odio que Kakashi−sensei llegue tarde, bien podría citarnos más tarde. Odio no poder llegar tarde a pesar de saber que Kakashi demorará y me frustraré. Odio que mis manos sean pequeñas y que mi cabello jamás se acomode. ¿Sabes qué más odio?: El ramen —notó como el viejo hombre, dueño de aquél cálido local se tensaba, aún cuando fingía no escuchar su conversación—. Lamento no habértelo dicho antes. Nunca fui capaz.

Naruto se sintió mal entonces, pensando que quizá no la conocía tan bien como él pensaba. Tal vez, ni siquiera conocía a Sakura Haruno en nada. Por breves instantes, Naruto tuvo la sensación de estar sentado al lado de una extraña, en un escenario conocido, compartiendo solo el oxígeno y una comida que ella detestaba.

—Pero por sobre todo, Naruto, odio este día.

Ah, ahí estaba ella. Su Sakura−chan.

—¡Buenas noches!

El viejo dio a conocer el menú de esa noche a los nuevos clientes, haciendo énfasis en la promoción de esa noche. Naruto sonrió. Era miércoles de dos por uno, pero había olvidado por completo que día era realmente.

—Sí fuera posible —le pareció que las palabras se quedaban estancadas en su garganta, pero luchó por dejarlas salir—, borraría esa fecha del calendario, Sakura−chan. Solo por ti.

No más promesas rotas, por favor.

Pero sonrió. Naruto siguió comiendo y ella no volvió a tocar el humeante bol.

Ese día, hace tres años, Sasuke Uchiha se había ido de Konoha. Y aún así, Sakura−chan había aceptado salir con él.

.

* * *

.

Estas vacaciones han sido como el cubetazo de inspiración que mi cabeza necesitaba.

Hoy es cumpleaños de Elade, en la comunidad de RIC —porunfandomIC—, y le regalo este común, pero significativo drabble. ¡Felicidades! Muchos besos y personajes en IC para ti, en tu día. Aunque dudo mucho que Sakura me haya quedado muy IC, pero tenía tiempo queriéndola escribir así, perdón por eso. Y felicidades, de nuevo.

Reviews? ¿O se te abre? (?).


End file.
